


Moving On

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter steps up and takes on the role of Iron Man





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for this series idea and i liked it so here it is. not gonna be any sex in the first piece cause i really want there to be a plot or at least try my best at it. this will be a long series becuase it has a lot of potential and i plan on using the most of it. endgame with changes that are pretty obvoiuis if you read it but if you have troubles with it here are the changes that i have made:  
> peter lives with Pepper at the compound, and did before tony died  
> natasha lived, clint died  
> May is alive, but is only mentioned in this story  
> everything else is pretty much the same, at the start, but those are the major changes.  
> Ill try to update this often but i got irl stuff to do as well as finishing up another series and prompts. Thanks again to the person that brought this idea to me, i look forward to writing it. Also I will be writing about Wanda and Peter's time in Iowa in a different work later in the series.  
> Also, i used a joke in here from another writer: it is the dick joke Peter makes to Shuri over the phone. The writer for that is "Groot_Is_God" and it appears in the work "Living With Superheros? Not Cool" its funny and i would recomend it but i used the joke in it and wanted to pay credit to where I found it from.  
> Enjoy if you can!

After the battle was over and the dust settled, everyone looked to Iron Man. Earth had truly lost its greatest defender. 

The funeral was, hard on everyone. Watching the very idea of him go was certainly one of the hardest things the avengers had to do. Losing someone they were all happy to know and love. 

Pepper lost her husband, Morgan lost her father. So did Peter. The avengers lost their leader, their brother in arms. 

As the days bleed into weeks after he was gone, they all returned to something of a routine. They all returned to the compound. They all wanted to be close, now that it was over they needed each other desperately. Peter was lost without Tony, it proved when Pepper asked him to come back and to continue living with them. Even if he was gone. It was hard convincing him but Pepper is very convincing. 

" Peter, honey, I think its best if you were to come back to the compound again. " She started. She came over under the context of having lunch together with the Parker's. 

" You want me back? " he asked, he never understood why. Pepper was sure to tell him. 

" I still think that its the best thing for you honey. This is your choice though, I'm not going to force you to do anything. " 

" Thank you, but to be honest you don't have to take me in again. I understand. " 

" Understand what sweetie. " May spoke up. 

" You and Mr.... you guys decided it was best to live in the compound and I agreed because it protected you from all the Spider-Man stuff. May and Mr.... they decided and you had to deal with it Pepper. I'm really thankful for allowing me to be there at the time and I'm happy to get to know you but you don't have to. I know that I was just kinda there, in your home and I wanna say thanks for that. You don't have to offer it to me again. " Pepper and May were shocked to her this, they knew he had self-esteem issues and this is a new level. Tony had instilled some confidence in him when they were together, now that he is gone its like it never was there to begin with. 

" Honey listen to me. You coming to the compound was not forced on me, he told me about it even before he brought the idea to May. He asked me first, and I was thrilled. I saw how you two were, and I saw how much better he had gotten. He smiled more than ever before with you, and I wanted him to keep smiling, being happy. Not drinking away his problems and working 4 days in a row without any sleep. I asked him to talk to May about it sooner than he planned, I loved having you stay with us. I was happy to get to know you then, and I look forward to getting to know you know. I can say the same about Morgan. He talked about you all the time, she is really excited to meet you. " 

Peter didn't believe her, not for a second. Home after home he was forced on people. He wasn't going to fall for it just because she enjoyed his company before. Things changed. He knew that.  _She probably hates me. Everyone does. Morgan, she'll hate me too. Her dad is gone cause of me, cause I wasn't good enough or strong enough; Because I wasn't better. She needs someone though, I know what its like to be raised by just one person. I can't let that happen to Mr.... I can't let that happen to his daughter. I owe him that much._

With helping people on his mind he said yes to going back to living with the Stark's. 

When he got there, everyone already had a room. There was: Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Natasha, Bruce, and a very old Steve. All the sorcerers left to the temples, Asgardians left to New Asgard, Guardians of the Galaxy along with Thor went to help all the other planets who just got the people back. Carol doing the same but on her own. When Happy pulled up to the compound it gained everyone's attention. They saw the kid get out and Happy help with the bags. They went to greet. Pepper and Morgan beat them to it though, they waited in the common room and watched the elevator open. The other came in just at the point, Steve lagging behind. Old age with do that to you. 

Peter eyes landed on the little girl standing next to Pepper.  _God, she can't be more than 5. Makes since, its been 5 years genius._ She had nice light brown waves that went down to her shoulders and wearing PJ's of Spider-Man. He smiled without even thinking about it. He sat his bags down and turned to Happy. 

" Thanks Happy. " 

" No problem kid. " 

He walked towards Morgan and bent down to her level. 

" Hi I'm Morgan, are you Peter? " She asked in a small voice. 

" I am, Morgan is a very pretty name. " he complimented. 

" Thank you. I like your shirt. Daddy always had those. " she said. She didn't realize the importance of Tony wearing Peter's clothes, or just having them near. It meant a lot to Peter though, Pepper even more as she saw they interact for the first time. She was tearing up and had a bright smile, she hasn't had one of those in far too long. Of course the reason she would be smiling for the first time in weeks is when Peter came back, and she had her daughter too. 

" Thank you. I like your PJ's. " 

" Thank you. I love Spider-Man! He's my favorite! " she beamed up at him, Peter's felt like he was the Grinch at the end of the movie and his heart grew so damn big. 

" Is that so? " He asked, she shook her head yes, " You know, I'll tell you a little secret. " He staged whispered and made a show of looking around before leaning in and whispering loudly enough for everyone to hear. 

" I like Spider-Man too! " 

" Really? " 

" Really really. " 

" I have a bunch of Spider-Man toys in my room, wanna see? " 

" I'd love to. " 

" Okay I'll be right back. " 

" You can only bring one toy down right now Morgan, okay? Peter can look at the others later. " Pepper said. 

" Yes mommy, Happy can you help me pick one out? Please? " She pleaded with the puppy dog eyes. 

" Sure kiddo, lets go. " He faced Peter, " I'll take the bags up to your room while I'm at it. " 

" No Happy you don't have to do that, I can take my bags up. I don't want to be a bother. " 

" Its not a bother kid, I'm going up anyhow. Your room is right across the hall, hasn't been touched since last time. " Peter breathes deeply trying to avoid crying this soon into moving back in. 

"  Thanks Happy. " 

" No problem Kid. Besides, you should say hello to your new roommates. " he joked and got into the elevator with Morgan asking questions about if he was really going to be staying. Peter turned and gave Pepper a hug before facing everyone. He smiled at them as they walked up to him. 

" Hey punk. " Bucky said and stuck out his hand to shake it. 

" Hey Bucky. Good to see you again. " 

" Sup Spider-Kid. " Sam said with a head nod

" Hey Sam. " Peter returned the motion. 

" Hello Peter. " Wanda said and pulled him in to a hug.

" Hey Wanda. " 

Pepper, Natasha and Steve waited till the were done to ask questions. 

" How do you guys know each other? " Pepper asked. 

" Well um when we vanished, we didn't uh die die. " Peter said. 

" Yeah it was more like some weird place. Gave me the creeps. " Sam said. 

" Yeah, not entirely sure but the Magic Man said something bout stone or other. " Bucky continued. 

" I don't know though, its a bit hazy for me. " Wanda explained. 

" I just don't like talking about it. " Peter admitted. 

 " Well okay then. I'm Steve Rodgers. " he said as he also went for a handshake. 

" Peter Parker. Nice to meet you out of the suit. " 

" Likewise. " 

He turned to Natasha, " Hello, I'm Peter. " he went for another hand shake but Natasha didn't immediately do the same. She waited a couple seconds and examined him. She shook his hand right as he was about to put it down. 

" Natasha. So you will be living here? " 

" Um, " He looks toward Pepper, who gave him a friendly smile and encouraging nod, " Yeah, I guess so. " 

" Well welcome to the compound. " 

" Thanks. " 

Bruce stepped forward. 

" Woah uh. I don't remember you being active as much big guy. " 

" Yeah well things change. " 

" Wait. How are you doing that? " 

" Doing what? " Bruce asked. 

" That, talking in complete comprehensive sentences. I mean, the clothes and even the glasses. I didn't know the hulk can do that." 

" Ah well not really the hulk, sure I using his body but..." he left it unfinished. 

" Dr.Banner? " 

" That's me. I figured out a way to get best of both worlds her, my intellect and hulks strength. " 

" That's amazing. Is there any down sides? " 

" Yeah getting to and from places. I weight a lot now so. Doorways aren't the best but I manage her, mostly open space. " 

" That's nice, good that you aren't struggling to find balance anymore. " 

" Exactly. " 

Pleasantries were exchanged till Morgan came barreling from the elevator holding a SM toy. She nearly tripped and fell but Peter caught her and lifter her up onto his waist. 

" You okay Morgan? " 

" Yeah, thank you. " She said and gave him a hug, he returned it making sure to be gentle. 

" No problem, you want to show me the toy? " 

That's how Morgan started a very very  _very_ long rant about Spider-Man being the best superhero and talking about him for a long time. Pretty much dominating all conversation up until dinner. It was Spider-Man this and Spider-Man that Peter felt proud to have something look at him like that. It was a weird feeling but not unwelcome. 

After dinner Peter called it a night and settled into his room. It was true, it had not been touched all this time. Right beside Pepper's room and across from Morgan's. The interior could use some cleaning, and his plants on the need to be replaced. Its fine though, he feel welcomed, like he really is home. 

Months pass by with everyone getting closer. They had started training and everything. Getting back into things now that life is starting to move forward. Move on. Its hard to do with Iron Man, even harder with Tony Stark. They started to do a group therapy thing, per Sam's request, that would in theory help everyone process what happen and truly be able to heal. It was a way for everyone to connect. It was one of these meetings that Peter learned something new. They were all in the common room, Morgan was playing with Happy. He was all too happy to spend time with her, he loved her and had no problem showing it. They all were scattered around the room taking up furniture. Pepper was sitting close to Peter, closer than necessary but no one said anything. 

" He was a great father, truly good. When I was pregnant he was hesitant at the least, he was afraid to be like Howard, he wasn't. He was gentle and caring. Sometimes I feel like I don't do enough, I try my best but she needs more than just me. I'm just trying to say is thank you guys for being there for her when I can't. I especially want to thank you Peter. " She turned next to him. 

" You have done a lot for Morgan, and I can't thank you enough. You have taught her so much already and you keep doing it. You spend time with her no matter what and you help me take care of her beyond what is responsible. Even with the SI work that is coming back and the accords, you always find time for her and even me. You do so much for everyone that I just have to say thank you for it. Honey you have been amazing to everyone. " She praised and gave him a crushing hug. A few tears escaped despite her efforts and Peter was quick to console her. Like every other time he has seen her cry. Either it be from missing him too much or the stress of returning to being a CEO and trying to be a good parent on top of it. Peter was always there, he showed her into the lab. Once he was able to go into it without breaking down crying, he began to teach her everything he knew. Starting small and working his way up with the lessons. She wasn't in school yet but soon she would be, she was going to be the smartest one. Only being 5 still she had already learned multiplication and division all the way up to 15. That was just math, science was even more. She was going to be the smartest person of her generation. She was already at a middle school level, even though she didn't even go to kindergarten yet. She was being taught by Peter and Shuri over video callings. 

" Pepper I'm not the only one Shuri has been doing most of the work. I mean she is way more smarter than me in like everything so I just do what she thinks is best and....." 

Pepper interrupted, " Don't undervalue yourself honey, you are doing amazing. " 

" I'm just..." 

" NO! No "I'm just" from you. Honey we talked about this before remember what he said? " He looked down and nodded his head. 

" I'm sorry it just feels like I'm not doing enough. " 

" Honey you are doing plenty, who have you not helped or aren't constantly helping? " 

" Well someone has to do all the tech work and who else is going to do it? No offence but I don't think anyone else can, Mr.... he taught me everything about that stuff so it makes since that I do it. I mean I have the ability to help so I have to responsibility to help. Remember? " 

She starts crying again and hugs him again, " Yeah I remember honey. " She tilts her head and whispers into his ear, " He knew you were amazing honey, I just want you to know it too. " He clung to her even more and tears of his own spilled onto her shoulder. She combed her finger through his hair and calmed him down before continuing with the session. When Morgan came barreling in she looked at her mother and Peter and thought something was wrong. 

" Mommy why are you crying? Are you sad? " 

" No sweetie, I'm just really happy. I'm really happy that Peter is here. " 

" Me too! " she rushed up and climbed on top of Peter and gave him a hug, she gave him a big kiss on the cheek and he did the same to her. He sat her down and she did it again to Pepper. She ran off with a smile on her face with Happy trailing along. 

" See honey, she loves you just like everyone else. I mean, you helping with everyone's tech, from Bucky's arm to Sam's wings. You building his armor, I used to hate the "Iron legion" as he called it but I see how much its needed now. You take care of Morgan and me. You help with the accords. Not to mention Spider-Man and school on top of all of that. You are barely get 2 hours of sleep but you make sure that Morgan gets at least 8 and I at least 7. You do more than we can ask for and never ask for anything in return. You are doing good, just for the sake of good. That is why you're amazing. " 

" Thank you. " It was a short response but it meant so much to everyone in the room. Since these sessions has started every time someone has complimented him, he shrugs it off saying that he wasn't good enough or someone else was better. He was making real progress in gaining confidence. They knew it was a small start but it was just the beginning.  

Natasha was the last one to share, she was reluctant at first too but she was starting to open up. 

" When Clint sacrificed himself for the soul stone, we fought each other. It required a sacrifice to get it. I. We. " She paused and took a deep breath, " He had a family, it needed to be me. " 

" He has a family? " Peter asked, he never knew because it wasn't public information. 

" Had. He had a family. A wife and 3 kids. They have been without a dad in months, I try to get over there as often as I can. But the work is piling up here and I can't go as often I used to. I try to do all I can for them. Clint used to have a farm, but without him its falling behind. " 

" Where do they live? " Peter asked.

" What? " 

" Where do they live? " 

" Why? " She asked knowing he what he was going to say. 

" Well if I'm in the neighborhood, I can swing by. " 

" I don't think you're going to be in that neighborhood. " 

" Never know. " He said with a sly smile and a shrug. 

" Alright, its over in Iowa. Waverly, Iowa. Small town, just ask around and they'll give you directions but you can't miss it. Giant plot of land with chickens, cows and all. Really nice. If you're ever " in the neighborhood" tell them I said hi. " 

" Sure, you know if I'm in the neighborhood. " he smirked. Everyone knew he would be out there sometime soon. The session ended and Peter did what he always does. He helped Morgan with her studies and rewarded her for doing well with playing with her. All through the common room they heard her laughter and playing yelling as they played a game she made up. Pepper looked on from her pile of work and smiled till her cheeks started to hurt. When dinner came he had gotten her washed up and ready to eat. She always listened to him, he made everything doable. She always had problems eating her vegetable like every other kid. Pepper asked and pleaded with her trying to make deals just to get her to eat them, but Peter got her to do it willingly. All it took was a little bit of enhanced strength. 

" Morgan please sweetie, you need to eat your vegetables. " 

" But they taste bad mommy! " 

" I know sweetie but you need to eat them. " She tried. Of course Peter got her to do it with a simple trick. 

" Hey Mo mo can I show you something real quick? " She nodded her head and grabbed her hand leading her from the table. He took her to the lounge area and kneeled down to her level. The adults all watched on from the table. She only let Peter call her that, or Mo but no one else. She gets upset and corrects them if they do. 

" Do you trust me? " She nodded her head again, Peter slowly took a doll from sitting on the couch and put it underneath out of reach. 

" Reach for it. " he told her. When she couldn't she began to panic but Peter was quick to ease her. 

" Try to lift the couch. " he told her. When she couldn't she looked even more panicked but again Peter calmed her.

" Its okay. Do you trust me? " She nodded her head but still looked a little worried. 

" I need you to stand back a little I don't want you to get hurt, okay? " He asked and she backed up a few feet and with ease he lifted the couch. She stood back gaping at him as he seemed to do the unthinkable. 

" Go ahead and grab it. " She went and grabbed the toy from underneath and was quick to move out of the way and watched him set it back down. She looked at him with wide eyes and asked, 

" How? " 

" I eat healthy. That means the vegetables and everything to help me grow big and strong. " 

" Really? " 

" Really really. " 

When they returned to the table she ate her vegetables without complaint. Definitely a perk of not telling her he is Spider-Man, but just because they wanted to protect her as much as possible. Pepper looked at Peter with great appreciation. She always struggled with moments like these when she needed someone else to help and Peter was always there for them. With anything and everything. He was always there. 

School wasn't a struggle for Peter, always used his homework as lessons for Morgan. Everything from Algebra which she was starting to understand to science which she excelled in. He dropped Decathlon for good, too many things and it lost value to him long ago. He still got the study material from MJ and was teaching it to Morgan. She understood only part of it, but she was getting better. Pepper recently started looking for schools, Peter of course also helping with that. They were looking for private high level schools to make a good fit. Peter was more upset at the idea of her going to school than she was. He wanted to protect her with all his power, it was difficult to do so with school and everything that comes with it. Pepper soothed him. They decided to wait until the next semester to do it. Gave them more time to prepare for everything and have it in order. 

Peter was alone in the lab working on upgrading the 'evac' suits part of the Iron Legion. Making the suit form around the injured and fly them to safety securely. His phone went off with a message from Shuri. 

Getting back to the labs was hard for Peter, for the entire first month being there he didn't go near it at all. If something was there someone else had to go get it. Soon he worked on just being in there, and then being in there without crying. Eventually he was able to work in there. It was amazing, the first day he picked up a tool, the bots came back online. DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers all rolled over to him to greet and he gave each a hug and talked to them for 20 minutes before he even got to work. He could tell they missed him, but it was okay. Things were getting better, they were constantly active making them all joyous. Almost each day he talked or worked with them, worked on something or other. Mostly in his lessons for engineering sciences for Morgan. 

Librarian: next lesson for momo 

Parkour: she gonna b mad u called her tht

Librarian: just dont say anything, wht she doesnt knw wont hurt her

Parkour: lol call me real quick it didnt go threw 

Librarian: ugh inferior technology 

Parkour: B)

She calls him and he picks up on the first ring, they had grown close while working together on making equipment for the Avengers and Co. She handled weapons and vehicles, he handled special items. Like Sam's wings, Bucky's arm, Iron Legion, and Natasha's Widow Bites. They worked together equally on the suit's for himself and her brother. He had a vibranium suit made for him in the event of a global event, like an invasion but for his nightly activities of SM he stuck with the suit Tony gave him. 

" Hey. " 

" Hey, what did you have in mind. "

" Well I'm thinking health be the focus but still have the core activities you know: math, science, reading and writing, and history. " 

" Yeah that works, she is gonna be curious tomorrow about health anyway. " 

" Why? " Shuri asked

" Well she wouldn't eat her vegetables so I lifted the couch with one arm to try and get her to eat them. It worked so I say it way worth it. Though she constantly asked me questions and they all saved me from answers by playing games with her till it was time to settle down before bed. " 

" Aww is she already in bed? I wanted to tell her goodnight. Did you read her the story I sent you?" 

" Yeah, me and Pepper just did. We've been read the story to her, she loved it by the way. Wants to know if you can send more. Pepper went to the common room for movie night, which is in a little bit but I got a couple of minutes before I have to leave. Call sooner next time, you would think after these last few months you would learn time zones. " he joked. 

" I can send more but its not my fault, I was making the lesson for her. Its not like you know health. " 

" Not really my fault. Last time I was in health class Steve Rodgers was telling me about my changing body. And then I got bit, so it really didn't apply to me. Besides I know health, just not little girl health. " he defended

" Hey don't get defensive. How is Steve by the way? Last time I saw him he was still young. " she laughed. 

" Doing good, he visits less than before but no one blames it. Long drive from his home in Brooklyn.  Anyway you gonna send me the lesson or.... " 

" Depends is your inferior technology gonna be able to receive it. " 

" Just try it again please. " After a moment, his phone sounded and he looked and low and behold. A brand new lesson plan on health. 

" Thanks, oh and hey before you go I got a joke for you. " 

" Really alright, lets hear it. " 

" What has a small dick and hangs down? " he asked 

" I don't know, what? " 

" A fly. What has a big dick and hangs up? " 

" I don't know, what? " she asked and Peter hung up on her. All that could be heard was the laughter and cackles. After he settled he realized she hadn't sent him anything regarding the joke. 

 _Weird,_ he thought,  _she always sends me a message about my jokes over the phone. Even if its bad she tells me._

Parkour: did u get the joke cause i dont think u got it

Librarian: i got it

Parkour: u sure cause u didnt send me something bck

Librarian: haha lol

Parkour: fake laugh dont worry ill explain it to u

Parkour: it was sorta a play on words by saying what has a big dick and hangs up then hanging up on u it implies i have a big dick

Parkour: whcih i do btw lol

Librarian: sure jan

Parkour: really the bite made everything big 

Librarian: k

Parkour: weve worked on my suit together u kno tht it needs to allow big muscles to fit into it ;)

Librarian: pics to prove lol ;)

Parkour: lol k 1 sec

Parkour:  _Image sent_

Parkour: lol told u bite made everything big

He fell off the floor laughing his ass of. Crying his eyes out, laughing till he got stomach cramps and it hurt. He took a minute to recover, he thought it was probably the most funny thing ever sending Shuri a pic of his dick. He got a hell of a laugh out of it. He dried his eyes and made his way to the common area still giggling along the way. When he got there to watch a movie before bed, he sat right next to Pepper and cuddled up to her. Anytime there was a chance to be close together they were, movies were great examples of it. Giant couch for the two of them to lay out completely without touching the other but sat right next to each other. Sam commented on him still laughing a bit. 

" What has you all giggly? " 

" I was talking to Shuri. " 

" Aw someone got a crush? " Bucky teased

" No nothing like that, just told a joke I thought was hilarious. " he explained. 

" Tell us real quick before the movie starts, gotta be something. I can see that you cried a little from it. Gotta be good. " 

" Um well okay I just have to call one of you. " He said as he got out his phone and scrolled through his contacts and called the first person listed alphabetically. It turned out to be Bucky. 

" Okay what has a small dick and hangs down? " They all gave him shrugged shoulders he continued, 

" A fly. What has a big dick and hangs up? " Same thing but this time, he hung up the phone like he did with Shuri. There was silence except for Peter laughter again. He looked up and noticed everyone was not laughing like he expected. 

" Its funny. Do you guys get it? I can explain it to you. " 

" No Peter we get it, just wasn't that funny. Though what is funny is you finding it funny. " Natasha said. 

" Maybe you guys don't really get it, its fine Shuri didn't either. I had to explain it to her over text. " 

" You texted Shuri why it was funny? " Sam asked 

" Yeah, she didn't get it either, so I explained it. It was funny. It was amazing she didn't get it then she made a joke about it then I made a joke about me, then she was like haha or something and whatever. She sent me sure Jan and then I was like the bite had its effect and I was laughing like harder and harder with each message it was great, then she said pics to prove and so I did and I fell on the floor laughing. I don't remember the last time I laughed that hard to be honest it was so good, like I got stomach cramps and stuff. Absolutely amazing! " he said with pauses for laughter. 

" Uhhh....." Sam began but stopped when Pepper held up her hand to signal him to stop.

" Honey did you say you did? " Pepper asked

" Yeah it was funny! " 

" As in you sent Shuri a picture of  _yourself_ ? " 

" Yeah. " He looks around the room, " What? " 

Everyone knew that Peter struggled with social interactions, this was a surprise though. 

" Honey, you don't do that. " 

" Yeah not usually but its fine. Right? " He began to question himself. 

" Not really. You don't send people those kinds of things honey. " 

" Well yeah but it was Shuri so it was fine. " 

" Not even Shuri honey. " 

" Okay but it was for the joke so its fine. " 

" Honey, you really don't send those kinds of things to people, and when you do its because you are physically intimate with them. " 

" What!? " Peter was freaking out. 

" Kid I thought you knew that. Haven't you ever heard of sexting? " 

" Well sorta. I didn't know. I swear! I mean its not I have a lot of opportunities for that sort of stuff. I mean I really don't have time for that kind of relationship. Besides even before I didn't. I know you guys don't like it when I talk down about myself but I'm the loser at my school. I have 2 friends and that is it. No one talks to me besides them. I have never really had a dick joke before so I never really thought about it. I thought if it went with the joke it was fine. I swear I didn't know! " He talked faster and faster as he went. He was close to having a panic attack, he began to hyperventilate. Pepper pacified him. 

" Shh its okay honey. Breathe. Remember, in, hold it and let it out. There you go! " She encouraged as he followed her instructions. 

" There you go honey. Nice and deep. " When he calmed down he started to lose it again. 

" Oh my god, Shuri hates me now. She hates me, why did I think that was funny. So stupid... " 

" Hey! Listen honey, you didn't know okay? If you were to explain that to Shuri I bet she would understand. Just give her time and space before going to talk to her. " 

" When should I? " 

" Tomorrow after Morgan's lesson. " 

" What should I say. " 

" The truth. " 

" What should I do now though? " 

" Right now, just try to relax and don't think about it. You'll drive yourself mad. For this moment, watch " Ferris Bueller's Day Off" . " Pepper said and brought him back to being close. She ran her fingers through his hair to get him to relax, we it did she sighed. It worked every time. She thought to what he said though. Not having time for those kinds of relationships, it hurt to think that they were holding him back from enjoying his youth. Having fun with friends and girlfriends, or hell even boyfriends if that is what he wants. But she wont know what he wants, he puts Morgan and her first along with everyone else and himself last. She wants him to be happy. 

When the movie is over they all part to their own rooms for the night, Pepper and Peter walk together to theirs. The say goodnight to each other and get into bed. Pepper has trouble falling asleep, she was constantly thinking about what Peter said. How he was mistreated at school, that he has no time for anything but them. She started to cry thinking about all of what he was sacrificing just to make their life's good. He did so much and it felt like they did nothing in return. She was trying to keep her cries muffled not wanting to take away what little sleep Peter was getting and not wanting to wake Morgan. Peter heard her of course, it seems everyone forget the enhances hearing. He came into the room knocking before hand, she tried to compose herself before she told him to come in. 

" Everything okay honey?" 

" I was going to ask you that. " 

" I'm fine. " she watched him approach and sit down next to her, he scooted closer. 

" Okay would you mind if I sleep in here tonight? " 

" Of course not honey, make yourself comfortable. " He did so by pulling her into him this time. She cuddled up to him laying her head on his chest and arm wrapped around his stomach. He was making steady rubbing into her back.  She felt safe with him, more so than in the last several months. Worry went away but the guilt didn't. She tried not to cry, she tried really hard but when he whispered into her ear, 

" Its okay Pep, let it out. " She lost it. The tears flowed free right onto his chest and he never stopped soothing her. Rubbing her back and little praises about its okay and you're not alone. She passed out with him doing those things. She slept all through the night and morning without waking. She usually has to wake to go feed Morgan but Peter let her sleep in, she needed the rest. He handled breakfast, then taking her to her lesson in the workshop. It was the closest thing to a classroom in the compound without there being an actual classroom.  When Pepper did wake it was close to being 10 am. She wondered to the common room hoping to find Peter and Morgan but instead found Natasha. 

" Hey sleepyhead. Sleep good? " 

" Uh yes, thank you for asking. Where is Peter? " 

" With Morgan, working on their lesson for today. It was actually kinda cute this morning, I made sure FRIDAY recorded it for you. " 

" What was cute? " 

" Breakfast. I assume Peter let you sleep in cause when he came down, he had Morgan with him. He made her breakfast. He made a smoothie and an omelette. It was cute watching those two, everything Peter does is amazing to her. Its adorable. " 

" I know. " She said with a fond smile. It didn't escape her notice that Peter was up early enough to take care of Morgan.  _I know she gets up early, that's another night with him sleeping less than 2 hours._ She thought, it killed her to see him working himself to death like this.  They usually break for lunch soon and finish the lesson if they haven't already afterwards. When they came in Morgan was on his back receiving a piggyback ride. When Pepper spotted them, her heart melted. She ate lunch with them. 

" So you guys gonna go back to your lesson? " 

" No, we're done already! " Morgan replied happily. After her lessons, she could go play so she was so happy about it. 

" Oh really? " 

" Yeah Pep she's a quick learner, you know that. " Peter said with a smile, it was a mix between proud and amusement as he watched her make a mess eating from being to happy and trying to talk at the same time. When lunch ended and Morgan ran off with Wanda to go play Pepper needed to have a talk with Peter. 

" Honey, can I talk to you? " 

" Yeah of course. " He said and sat back down. He actually was going to go call Shuri, but he was willing to put that off some more. 

" I think that you should take some time off. " 

" What do you mean? "

" I mean you are running yourself ragged. How much sleep did you get last night? " 

" I got enough. You obviously needed to rest and so I had no problem taking care of Mo for a little bit before she played with Wanda. " 

" Honey that's what I'm talking about. You have way to much on your plate and you need to find some time to relax and some free time to do what normal teens are doing. We made the rules of scheduling SM work for a reason. It was too much for you at the time, so we spaced it out. Now is the same thing, just a small break will do wonders honey. Please? " 

" Okay, a small break. How long, a day? " 

" I'm thinking more like a week. " 

" What about..." 

" Don't worry about anything. Everyone can pitch in and help cover. Just one week, I'll contact the school and get you cleared of all work. Just enjoy yourself a little while you still can. Go see a movie, go to the park. Do something outside of the compound and school. No SM work though. This break carries onto both Peter and Spider-Man. Got it? " 

" Yeah. So when does it start? " 

" Well since tomorrow is a Saturday, you can start it then and I don't want you to be working on anything until next Monday. " 

" Got it. " Peter thought this was a perfect opportunity to finally see the Barton's. With him available, they needed the help. 

So the next day, after discussing traveling a bit with Wanda who wanted to go with him to see the Barton's they both started to pack for the trip. They found a motel in town for the both of them to share and packed all the necessities for it. Morgan caught wind of this and became upset. Peter was leaving, she didn't like it at all. 

" Where are you going? " she said tears in her eyes and voice choked up. 

"I'm just going to go see Mrs.Barton. She might need my help, I won't be gone long Mo Mo don't worry. " 

" But I'll miss you. " 

" How about this, every night before you go to bed you video call me and I'll talk to you before bed. " 

" Okay. " 

" Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. Be good for mom okay? Eat your veggies and Shuri will be doing your lessons over the video calls as well. Okay? "  _Shit!_ He thought,  _I still haven't called Shuri yet._

" Okay. I will. " 

" Good, and if your really good. I'll bring you something back. "

" Okay. " she said and didn't let go of him. He picked her up and carried her with his stuff. They passed Pepper on the way to the jet and she followed them. When they got there Wanda took Peter's bags and loaded it with her's. She gathered Morgan after a very tearful goodbye, Wanda lead her inside the jet trying to take her mind off of it with cool things inside, it worked somewhat. 

" Going somewhere honey or you just helping Wanda? " She knew what it was but was hoping it wasn't. 

" Well you did say to take a break, I decided to travel. " 

" Oh yeah, where to? " God it was difficult not to read him, he was an open book. She knew pretty much every answer to the questions based on his face alone. 

" You know its crazy. I've been to D.C. , heck I've even been to Space but I have never seen the Midwest. " He was too good. 

" Yeah it is crazy, what in the Midwest? " 

" Oh you know livestock. Wanted to see some cows, maybe some chickens. Who knows. " 

" Wanda going to? " 

" Yeah, crazy right. She has not been to the Midwest either! What are the odds? " She approached him and hugged him tight, 

" Please be careful. " He wrapped his arms around her hugging tightly. 

" Of course. I'll call you every day. Wanda's got my back so its okay. Oh by the way I told Mo she can call me before bed so heads up on that. " She laughed at that. 

" Okay...... You come back home okay? No getting beamed up into space on your little trip. No ' I had to help' okay you are there to see cows not stopping the end of the world. Okay? " 

" Pep if something happens I'm gonna step in. I have to. " A tear escaped. 

" Yeah I know just, please be careful. " 

" I will. "  He whispered before pulling away in time to see Morgan bounding out and running up to hug him one last time before he left. 

" Please don't go. " she pleaded. 

" I will be back soon Mo. " 

" Okay... I love you. " She hugged with all of her strength. 

" I love you to Mo Mo. " He returned it with equal amount of strength, making sure not to hurt her but express his love for her. They boarded the plane and headed off. It was a slow week for Pepper, she knew that Peter did a lot for everyone but having him gone just proved it that much further. When he did come back it wasn't soon enough. Morgan was waiting by the helipad when they landed. When the door open, she booked it to him and he of course accepted her and lifted her up. Carrying her back to Pepper. Natasha was waiting with Pepper. 

" How are they doing? " Natasha asked. 

" Why don't you ask them yourselves ? " he motioned towards the plan and out came the Barton family, or what was left of it. They all climbed down and greeted Natasha and Pepper. 

" Who are they? " Morgan asked. 

" They are the Barton's Mo Mo. Why don't you say hi? " 

" Hi. " 

" Hi. " They repeated back. 

Natasha stepped forward, " Its nice to have you here, even if it is temporarily. " 

" I thought, we were moving here? " Nathaniel said. 

" My mistake, of course you are. " Natasha said with a quick reaction and a kind smile for the youngest. They all went inside, when Laura spoke up. 

" Pepper I can't thank you enough for this. " 

Pepper was quick on her feet, " Its no problem, I am glad you came. We have plenty of rooms. " 

" FRIDAY can show you to your rooms. FRIDAY, be a dear and guide them to the rooms on the open floor. " 

" Of course Peter. " Came the robotic reply. 

" Thank you. " 

" Wait, we can't take up a whole floor. " 

" You're not, the floor was empty. No one was taking it. " Peter replied. " Don't worry about the bags, FRIDAY is having it moved into the rooms now, if you hurry you might beat her. " He said directing it at the kids. He watched them walk off to the elevator and load into it. 

Pepper looked at Peter and he explained, " You would not believe who I ran into in the Midwest. " 

" I think I might have an idea. " 

" Complete coincidence. Like really crazy. So you know I was in the neighborhood and helped out a little. Spent some time with them and got them to come back here. Its better for them this way. Plus we did have an entire floor empty. Plus Mo Mo here could use some socialization before going off to school. " he said

" Peter, I think its wonderful that you helped them but I wanted you to relax, not work. " 

" I did relax, I even went to see a movie. Trust me, it was relaxing. " 

The conversation ended once Morgan asked what he brought her back. She fell in love with the little duck stuffed animal that he pulled from his bag. 

Weeks went by with trying to get the Barton's comfortable with the new arrangements and being happy. The kids got along, Morgan really liked playing with Nathaniel and he liked playing with her too. There lives improved once they moved in, just like Peter thought. 

Everything was going smoothly without problems for a while, everyone a nice routine. But nice things don't last for very long. 

It came one night, Peter found Pepper at the bar in the penthouse floor. Everyone else was already in bed. He knew why she was there, he just wanted to get her to go to bed though.  

" Hey Pep. " he approached her with caution. She sat with an open bottle next to her. She has yet to take a drink. Peter was going to try and make sure that she doesn't. 

" Hey honey. " 

" You okay? " 

" No, not really. " 

" You want to talk about it? " 

" No, not really. " 

" You know you can't drink your problems away Pep. " 

" One can't hurt right? I think I earned one drink. " 

He sat on the stool next to her, " Okay, just one. If you talk to me though. " 

" 1 year. " 

" I know. " 

" Its been 1 year without him, how can.... How can that much time pass by? " 

" Its been hectic Pep. You know that, I mean Morgan and SI and Shield and and and there is an endless list somewhere that covers everything that has happened this year. Point is, its a lot. " 

" I miss him. " 

" Me too. "

" Have I earned my drink? " She asks, he nods his head, she grabs the bottle and pours into the short expensive glass, she grabs another glass and pours the dark amber liquid into it and passes it to Peter. 

" I think you've earned one too honey. You don't have to... " 

" Thank you. " He picked it up and raised his glass to hers. 

" To Tony. " She said. 

" To Mr.Stark. " 


End file.
